


Preying on You Tonight

by Lunetta_The_Wind_Godess



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, M/M, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunetta_The_Wind_Godess/pseuds/Lunetta_The_Wind_Godess
Summary: Peter gets arrested by the FBI, his cellmate is replaced with a familiar face. Need I say more? Straight up porn...If you're looking for it, you've found it...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally saw Homecoming and it was amazing! Do I need a plot for this to happen?
> 
> No…No I don't and I bet none of you will complain about it either…
> 
> Juvenile hall doesn't exist…neither does my plot…
> 
> mwahaha….

Peter couldn't believe the FBI had arrested him. Even after he'd saved more than just the day, but the avengers and their livelihood. Tony was making every desperate attempt to get him out, but all the legal firewalls  he had to get through, would take longer than his sentence.

Peter hated it, but he knew to keep his head down because not only was he young…he was attractive. He hadn't been entirely aware of it until all the stares in his direction every time he entered the courtyard or the communal library. He didn't have webshooters, but he had power beneath his slight build, which prevented more than enough encounters from happening. He had a cellmate, but he wasn't kind, nor loud. After an altercation in the shower, Peter came to the realization that his cellmate was a snitch and gotten stabbed in the showers yesterday. He knew he wasn't immune to the damage of a blade, if anything, it made him more vigilant.

He hadn't expected his new cellmate either….Adrian Toomes.

Peter's jaw dropped when he looked up at the announcement of a new replacement. Adrian's shit-eating grin told him everything he needed to know.

Later that night, he pressed him to the wall and told him very carefully who to avoid and where not to go. Peter wanted to ask why, but Adrian gently shushed him. He nodded and Adrian's hand dropped lower, gently brushing his defined stomach. The sound of Peter's gasp drew his hand away, too quickly for Peter to realize that this was something he wanted…needed.

He didn't say much over breakfast the next morning, but when anyone came near Peter, Adrian would only have to look at them for them to turn away.

He kept Peter's secret….months of small talk and light banter.

Hell was easy when you had someone to talk to, but Peter didn't want to talk anymore, not tonight.

He peeked up at the top bunk where Adrian was and climbed in with ease. He'd done this many times, he just didn't realize Adrian knew exactly each time it happened.

Adrian's scarred hands reached up and turned Peter to face him, leaning him against the thin mattress. He pressed a finger to his lips and Peter nodded obediently. His orange shirt was lifted just enough for Adrian's pale tongue to draw gasps from the underage boy beneath him.

His teeth closed over a nipple as silent tears ran down his cheeks and his shirt was riding up and pushed into his mouth to keep him quiet. Adrian's hot hand closed around his shaft and the sound of him spitting in his hand elicited another muffled gasp from Peter. The boy chewed hard against the rumbled orange shirt as Adrian pressed two slick fingers inside him, making Peter rise off the bed as more tears streamed down his blushing hot cheeks.

The wet slick noise as Adrian pushed inside him was deafening as he pressed their bodies closer together. They needed this…

Peter rose off the bed enough so that when Adrian pulled his legs wide apart, he thrust in harder. His teeth found Peter's neck and the pain proved just how much Adrian needed him too. Peter's nails dug into his shoulder blades as he fucked him deep and slow, this was his first time after all. Peter whimpered in his ear as warm heat pooled against his stomach and Adrian stilled and gave his cock a few slow pulls before wiping it off with his shirt. Peter huffed against him and buried his face into his neck, completely enthralled by his villain, no one else's…

Desperate kisses followed before Peter went boneless against him and his eyes went heavy with weariness. It was times like this when Adrian felt that getting caught was worth it.

 

 

More to come….hahah….yuss


	2. Hunt You Down, Eat You Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets new faces and gets a visit from Tony…

Peter winced slightly from the bright sun filtering in through the window. It was as almost fate was mocking his situation behind a cell. He gasped at the warm hand sliding under his shirt. Adrian's tanned skin was a deep shade of warm color against his pale hip. Peter huffed in a noise and leaned desperately into his touch, craving….no…needing it.  
Adrian pressed soft kisses to his cheek. He was still being gentle, and Peter liked it, but he wanted to know what he was capable of. He wanted Adrian to teach him, but how could he even begin to ask? He fumbled over his thoughts as the synthetic lights powered up above their heads.   
"Get up, hurry." Adrian's baritone was deep, but alert. Peter followed his orders and dropped carefully and quietly to his bunk with his pillow before the guard had stepped foot around the corner. He buried his smile into his pillow, realizing that it smelled like Adrian…a rich coolant edge with leather, and a coppery metal scent he couldn't place. It was a concoction that made his head spin. He briefly wondered what Tony probably smell like. If he was honest with himself, he missed him, but he didn't have time to worry about it, because he was supposed to see him soon. He grinned like an idiot into his pillow and marveled at the slight twinge of pain in his abdomen. A shudder left him before he could stop it, but he stayed covered in the blanket for safety. The guard finally came over and knocked the bars, signaling for them to go to the mess hall to eat whatever they pretended to call breakfast.   
"Time to eat, get going runt." The guard spoke and nodded at Adrian, signaling him without a nasty comment but kept up with a nickname he wasn't fond of.   
"Why does he call me that?" Peter whispered.   
"Hold onto the back of my waistband." He whispered quickly to the younger kid, ignoring his question.  
"Wh…what?" He asked as blush erupted over his cheeks just before Adrian was grabbing his wrist and making him hold the hem of his waistband with his own hand.   
"Stop asking questions before we end up last." Adrian whispered. Peter nodded and knew when to shut his mouth. He held his breath as they made their way to the mess hall. He glanced around and saw someone he didn't recognize, but he was fairly good looking in a rough around the edges sort of way. Peter realize he'd been staring far too long. The other man came up and introduced himself.  
"Hey, I'm Peter…" He smirked. Peter eyed him warily, but when he saw Adrian nod at him, he realized it was safe to talk.  
"I'm Peter…umm…Parker." He added to prevent confusion.  
"People call me Star Lord." He grinned a little too wide, but Peter found it more comforting than off-putting.   
"Pleasure to meet you, maybe it would be wise to stick together." Quill answered quickly. It didn't take long for the guards to find something for them to do. Peter found himself following Adrian like an obedient dog, but he'd rather have that than be put with an unfamiliar face. They were supposed to work outside today, along the new sector that Stark had developed. Somehow his adopted-ish father was somehow one step ahead with trying to help him. Peter learned that Star Lord's first name was Peter too; he liked the coincidental nature of him.   
"You know why he's having you grab his pants, right?" Quill grinned knowingly at him.  
"N…no…" Peter admitted.  
"Means that you're his….like…his." He grinned wider as Peter's face turned ten shades of red.   
"Oh my God…I didn't know that?!" He covered his mouth quickly.  
"Oh trust me, be thankful he did…you're too adorable for a place like this." He snickered. Peter nodded as they were given instructions of what they were going to do in order to better themselves through hard labor. He was still required to work on his GED so he could have some resemblance of an education in this facility. He followed Adrian out to the edge of town on the bus. He stared out the window longingly and wished for freedom. He briefly considered running, but one look at Adrian dared him to try. He knew he wouldn't make it far, no matter his abilities. He sucked in a breath and leaned his cheek against his shoulder. The older man pressed a soft chaste kiss to his forehead before anyone else could notice. He smiled at the thought that he was all his and no one else's. He would be relentlessly protected and he knew it. After the bus stopped, they gathered out in a semi-circle and started cleaning up trash along the road. Peter briefly wondered just how much trash Queens could produced, but the thought became fleeting as he watched Adrian lean over and stab at a bottle on the median with his stick.   
"There's another one." Peter ran over with his own stick and picked up a can near Adrian's left foot. The older man eyed him with a smirk. Peter's face heated up as he backed away slightly to get a napkin, trying to make himself seem busy, even though it was an excuse to slip away from Adrian's scrutiny. Peter grinned as he leaned down to pick up a crumbled piece of blue paper. Adrian didn't miss a beat under the hot sun as he eyed him like he was prey. Peter bit his lip, overcome with shyness that was genuine. He could try being coy, but his emotions constantly ruled over it as he turned several shades of red that erupted across his cheeks and neck. Little did he know, Adrian's favorite feature wasn't exactly physical, but the emotional part of him. He leaned closer and whispered in his ear.   
"You always make me feel like you're a virgin." He whispered before the guards noticed. Peter's face somehow got redder, but he could always pretend it was the sun, but he truly knew Adrian was the one making him hot under the collar. He hated working outside without the distinct rush of air as he soared through the city like he had wings. Adrian was quick and relentless as he picked up the side of the road with Peter in tow. They cleaned for hours, but the road had probably never looked better. After they filed in back to the bus, Star Lord, as many people started calling him, had sat behind him and chattered the whole way back. It wasn't until a guard came by and shushed him that he closed his mouth. Peter had chills running down his spine like electricity, he couldn't wait until they called for the lights to go out. Maybe he was becoming a true deviant, but it was difficult to think about when Adrian pressed him against the bed in seconds after it went dark, he didn’t dare focus on anything else. He sat down with the rest of the inmates and shoveled down his "meatloaf" which really was a blend of all the week's meals frozen together and made to look like meatloaf. He ate quickly, excited for the evening. He hadn't realized Adrian was watching him with an intrigued look until he glanced up. Peter coughed on his mashed potatoes in surprise, covering Quill's arm with fragments of instant potato flakes.  
"Dude?!" He scoffed and looked up at him with his fork in hand. Peter briefly wondered if he was going to get stabbed for some reason, but the other man looked back down and kept eating. It wasn't that bad until he licked his arm, startling Peter with the fact that the potatoes on his arm had already been in his mouth. Adrian chuckled at Quill as he shrugged and nodded at them before rising and tossing his tray into the wash pan. Peter got up as Adrian did and followed him once more. He set his tray down, but hadn't realized his hands were shaking until Adrian closed his hand over his in the soapy water. He looked up and smiled softy at him. He couldn't hide his excitement much longer. His heart pounded in his ears as they lined up to get into their cells. He couldn't see well from the rainbow dots flickering against his vision, which caused him to stumble slightly on his way across the threshold of the door. He looked over at Adrian on the top bunk, who was reading a book that had been faded so much, he couldn't read the title. He almost whined as he climbed across his own mattress as the lights went out one by one. He almost squeaked in surprise as he felt those familiar hands on him.   
Adrian yanked his orange jumpsuit open and Peter cupped the back of his neck as he kissed him, still a little sloppy at it, but Adrian eased his tongue against his. Peter followed his movements, trying to maintain some kind of experience that faded into a muffled moan as his shirt was pressed between his teeth again. His brows furrowed as Adrian licked slowly down his linear stomach. He pressed a soft kiss against his hip and tugged the offending jumpsuit the rest of the way down. Peter whimpered through the fabric as Adrian closed his hand around him. Peter couldn't stop the tears because it was already far too intense than he realized. Adrian lifted one leg and pulled it over his shoulder and pressed something hard and thick against him. Peter inhaled sharply with need as Adrian wasted no time, pushing into him with a grunt, but Peter bit down harder on the cloth as a whine escaped him. Adrian quickly closed his hand over his hip and leaned into him. A choked sob left him as he stared up at Adrian through teary eyes.   
Soft kisses pressed against his neck as he moved slow, but deep into him. Peter's hands hugged around his back as he held tighter onto him, his knuckles turning white as he clutched tighter. Adrian moved in deep slow thrusts that Peter knew he couldn't last, not with him. Adrian somehow knew exactly when to do it. He moved harder into Peter, his pace quickened with a senseless need as his hands bruised Peter's hips. The boy could feel his own knees against his chest as he jerked underneath him and bit down hard on the orange fabric. He let out a higher pitched noise each time he was pressed against the mattress. He could feel it coming. His heels ached with a steady burn and that faraway tingle that grew steadily each time their bodies met. His cheeks puffed slightly as his dark eyes met Adrian's pale ones and he fucking came. He'd felt the whiplash of pleasure shake through him, echoing around the older man. Adrian shuddered hard against him and went still as Peter shook beneath him.   
Peter ran a hand through his silver hair, the touch seemed more intimate than sex. Adrian leaned into the touch and Peter swooned. He hated that he needed sleep, because that was time away from him. He buried his face into his neck and clung viciously to him. He didn't fight with him about sharing a bunk this time either. Peter was hopeful.   
The next morning were visiting hours, which Peter had been nervous about. He stared in the mirror at the mark on his neck. He prayed that it would heal before Tony saw him. He knew that if Stark had seen it, he would bribe him out of prison right then and there. Peter pulled up the collar of the jumpsuit just enough and hoped for the best. Adrian had gone to the gym with half of the ward's prisoners. Peter knew they had to take turns in there and less people meant less danger. He walked slowly over to the visitor's table and flushed. His heart rate accelerated into overdrive for some reason. He panicked, he didn't want Tony to know. He wasn't his dad or anything, he knew that, but he was close enough to that, it mattered to Peter. His opinion of him mattered….deeply so.   
"Hey kid, how are you doing in there?" Tony tried sounding nonchalant, but he knew him well enough that he was checking if he looked physically okay.  
"They feed you well in there?" Tony added.  
Peter nodded and smiled, too nervous that his voice would pitch too high and give all his secrets away. He wasn't very good at keeping them.   
"Tony Stark!" A deep voice bellowed as they both turned to see a familiar blonde man.  
"Thor?! Jesus what did you do?" Tony almost hissed.  
Peter bit his lip, trying to hide his smile, but it wasn't working.   
"I stabbed a man….in the chest…with my umm…axe." He smiled.  
"Turns out I was at the wrong bakery." He nodded like his words made sense to everyone.   
"But I'm fine…Hello Peter." He half whispered so he would keep their identities a secret.   
"The bakeries all look the same to me." He shrugged.   
"You know you could just fly out of here, right?" Tony whispered from under his baseball cap, hoping it would allow him some anonymity.   
"Oh I'm aware of that…" he smiled, "But I get a nice bed, warm food, a nice place to work out and make friends." He grinned. Peter pressed a palm to his face. Thor's optimism was over the top enthusiastic and it was too much. He much prefer the quiet sultry stares from Adrian.   
"Kid…" Tony started up again, "I will get you out of there, I promise." He sounded sincere.  
"I can handle it in here…" Peter whispered back, "Did you forget about how strong I am?" He grinned, hoping to ease Stark's mind.   
"I'm starting a new program that will help you…and others, get out of this situation, maybe have jobs. I'm hoping it will be a conventional way to get you out on good behavior." Tony smiled.  
"Yeah… that sounds great." He smiled, but sighed. He wasn't ready to go…not without him.   
Peter's face heated up as he nodded and the guard led him out the door as Tony uttered a quiet goodbye. It was hard to see Tony's face in agony. Peter hadn't realized exactly how much he meant to him, not yet at least.   
He made his way back to the cellblock and hid under his sheets and cried for a different reason. An hour later, Adrian was back and he just held Peter, without needing to say a thing to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you guys like this story, there still isn't enough of this either. I will be updating soon and I also have an Infinity War story in the making as well, just tying up plot lines so everything flows naturally. I know you all need justice, but what about Thanos??? He will be shipped too. No one is safe from Lunetta. I watched the film a second time for slash purposes and I think my current avengers fic may be set aside because couples are changing drastically. Should I combine them? Or make an entirely new one. Sorry for the long drabble. How did you guys feel about the new film?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun story I wanted to play with, more serious setting of this pairing will be included in Illuminated, if not, it will become its own pairing story in the same works Marvel Couples. Any porn you guys want? Considering a Tony/Peter one too hahaha...


End file.
